dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
First Impact Greed
|name2 = First Impact }} /Ranged) |aEffect1 = Type: Inflicts 11800% Skill ATK on 1 enemy (Cooldown: 8.6 sec) Specialty 1: Removes all buffs (2nd-phase) Specialty 2: Decreases ATK by 264% and increases the damage enemies receive by 1141% (2nd-phase, for 10 sec) Specialty 3: Increases summons' ATK by 264% (2nd-phase, for 10 sec) |activeskill2 = Seal of Greed ( /Ranged) |aEffect2 = Type: Special Skill (Cooldown: 15.2 sec) Specialty: Casts a 'Seal of Greed' on your cloned summon (2nd-phase, for 30 sec) *Seal of Greed Effect: Increases ATK by 154% and HP by 500% |activeskill3 = Clone Invocation |aEffect3 = Type: Conditional Special Skill (Cooldown: 60 sec) Condition: If there is no current clone summon Specialty: Clone and summon an allied Mage on the battlefield (for 210 sec) *Clone Effect 1: The cloned summon has identical enhancement level as the original *Clone EFfect 2: The cloned summon suffers 50% reduction in , and Cooldown Speed. |passive1 = Greed of Body |pEffect1 = Type: Passive Personal Passive: Increases ATK by 1340%, ATK by 1974% and additional damage by 1560% Ally Aura: Increases ATK by 1700%, additional damage by 1200%, Melee ATK by 3900% and Single ATK by 6500% |passive2 = Greed of Magic |pEffect2 = Type: Clone Summon Passive *Clone Passive 1: When summoned, acquire all buffs currently on Greed *Clone Passive 2: All damage that Greed would receive is taken by the Clone instead. *Clone Passive 3: All debuffs the Clone receives are passed on to Greed. *Clone Passive 4: Upon Greed's death, dismiss the Clone. *Clone Passive 5: Increases ATK by 1816% and additional damage by 1515% *Clone Passive 6: Increase ATK and additional damage by an additional 50% per enhancement level. |passive3 = Greed of Time |pEffect3 = Type: World Boss Golem Passive Ally Aura: Increases by 690%, ATK by 8976%, additional damage by 9050% and Melee ATK by 8850% Enemy Aura: Increases the damage enemies receive by 1050% and Melee damage received by 1500%. Clone Passive: Increases by 643%, Single ATK by 968%, Skill ATK by 342%, additional damage by 3882% and Cooldown Speed by 20%. |inficon1 = |infskill1 = Party Magic ATK |infEffect1 = Increase the ATK of all allies by 900%. |inficon2 = |infskill2 = Party Single ATK |infEffect2 = Increase the Single ATK of all allies by 900%. |inficon3 = |infskill3 = Golem Summon ATK |infEffect3 = Increase the ATK of summoned allies in Golem by 1080%. |charskill = Endless Greed |charEffect = Type: Infinity Passive Specialty: 'Seal of Greed' increases cloned summon's ATK by 3517% (2nd-phase, for 30 sec) |Gaiaweaponname = Seal of Greed |GaiaweaponC = 98% Impact (Allies) |GaiaweaponB = 126% Impact (Allies - Golem) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increases ATK by 1460% for all allies. |GaiaweaponSS = Increases ATK by an additional 4770% for summons with Seal of Greed during World Boss Golem. |GaiaweaponSSS = Increases Single ATK by 3410% for all allies. |GaiaweaponU = Increases additional damage by 4890% for all allies during World Boss Golem. |GaiaweaponInf = Increases Impact by 48% for all allies during World Boss Golem. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 4.8% for all allies. }}